Malcho
Malcho is a giant, feathered serpent; an enemy of Thundra, and later Iago and Aladdin. He is based on the Mesoamerican deity, the Quetzalcoatl. He is voiced by Héctor Elizondo. Personality Malcho is a sly and deceptive individual, who craves power and world-domination. He can be arrogant but is patient and vengeful against those who defeated him. Magic When he possessed the amulet, Malcho beheld absolute power over all the world's weather. While wearing the amulet, his wings and the fur at the end of his tail transformed into black thunderclouds, from which he can summon lightning bolts and storms, conjure fierce winds and snow. Thundra and Iago each stole the amulet from him, depriving Malcho of his weather powers. But even without them, Malcho is a formidable foe. He is a huge serpent with great strength, the ability to fly, and he is deceptively clever. History Malcho was once the Ruler of the Rainforest, commanding the weather with a magical amulet. He soon became corrupted by the power to control the weather and sought world domination, and was somehow defeated by Thundra the Rainbird who stole his amulet to use the powers it held for good. In his debut, Malcho observed Iago convincing Thundra to take a weekend off from her responsibilities and entrusting the amulet to the parrot. Seizing this chance to reclaim his powers, Malcho managed to steal the amulet from Iago, proclaiming the age of the rain bird was over, and the Season of the Serpent has begun. Utilizing his old powers, Malcho planned to destroy Thundra as revenge, but she, Genie, Abu, and Iago managed to escape. Malcho found Iago who decided to side with the serpent and revealed to him Thundra and Genie. Imprisoning Thundra, Genie, and Abu, Malcho and Iago planned what to do for world-domination but Iago convinced Malcho revenge before duty. The parrot then tricked Malcho into using a spell from Thundra's book to summon the Arctic Wind, which backfired on Malcho, freezing him solid in a nearby waterfall and Iago recovered the amulet for Thundra. Malcho was thereafter banished to the North Pole. However, Iago hadn't seen the last of the winged serpent. Sometime after being banished, Malcho somehow thawed out and journeyed to Agrabah to take revenge on the parrot by eating him. There, Malcho tried several times to capture and devour Iago, but he was thwarted again and again by Aladdin, the acting Sultan in the absence of the real Sultan, and the Royal Guards. Finally, Aladdin decided to get rid of Malcho once and for all: he and the guards pretended they would sacrifice Iago to the serpent in exchange for leaving Agrabah in peace. But it was a trap set especially for Malcho, as they'd met over a dormant volcano. Setting it off, Aladdin and the guards imprisoned Malcho in the volcano and believed him defeated. However, Malcho began to break free of his second prison, proclaiming that he would forget about Iago, and that when he is out of the volcano, Aladdin was his... Gallery Trivia *Malcho is the second villain that Iago worked for and then betrayed to save his friends, The first being Jafar. Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Characters who fly Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Aladdin characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Hispanic characters Category:Villains who want revenge